The Famed and the Failed
by Mad Hat Dragon
Summary: Seasons ago, there was a prophecy; Despair and hate are rooted in the shadows. Four will come to save them all, if they fail, the clans wil fall. Four apprentices in four different clans have this prophecy hanging over their heads. Will they save the clans? Or will the clans disappear forever? (Put on hold)
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

Thunderclan-

Leader: Featherstar (light grey tabby she cat, white markings on face, tail, stomach and paws)

Deputy: Ashfall (dark grey, almost black, tom, amber eyes) ,

Medicine Cat: Moonwhisper( white she cat, dark blue eyes)

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Warriors-

Wisteriafur (light brown tabby she cat, grass green eyes)

Apprentice: Shellpaw

Redfur (russet tom, yellow eyes)

Apprentice: Sorrelpaw

Beetlewhisker (black and white tom, glimmering green eyes)

Apprentice: Scorpionpaw

Lightpetal (white, creamy she cat, midnight blue eyes)

Tigerstripe (orange tom, dark brown stripes, blue eyes)

Apprentice: Soaringpaw

Echostorm (small white and black tabby she cat, bicolored blue and green eyes)

Apprentice: Burningpaw

Shinetail (black she cat, pure white tail, bright yellow eyes)

Runningstream (brown tabby tom, amber eyes)

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Apprentices-

Hawkpaw (dark brown tom, amber eyes)

Shellpaw (white she cat, yellow eyes)

Sorrelpaw (tortoise shell she cat, yellow eyes)

Scorpionpaw (calico she cat, blue eyes)

Soaringpaw (white and black tortoise shell tom, blue eyes)

Burningpaw (russet and grey tom, yellow green eyes)

Amberpaw (brown tabby tom, amber eyes)

Queens-

Featherstar (mother to Wolfkit, Stormkit, Crowkit, Smokekit, Greykit)

Wisteriafur ( mother to Sweetkit and Saltkit)

Lightpetal (mother to Stripedkit, Jaggedkit, and Icekit)

Shinetail (mother to Bushkit and Sagekit, Sagekit moved to Windclan)

Elders-

Brokenleaf ( mute black she cat, green eyes)

Birchpelt (white tom, yellow eyes)

Spottedfur ( black fur, grey spots, blue eyes)

Riverclan-

Leader: Granitestar (grey mottled tom, yellow eyes)

Deputy: Leaftalon (black tom, light green eyes)

Medicine Cat: Dewtail (light grey she cat, sky blue eyes)

Warriors-

Stormpelt (dark grey tom, blue eyes)

Snakeclaw (cream she cat, yellow green eyes)

Apprentice: Nightpaw

Sanddusk (light yellow tom, dark blue almost black eyes)

Apprentice: Shortpaw

Quickstorm (white tom, blue eyes)

Apprentice: Glasspaw

Sootwhisker (dark grey tom, yellow eyes)

Sunblaze (orange and yellow tabby she cat, bright blue eyes)

Apprentice: Fishpaw

Blackstone (black and grey tom, silver blue eyes)

Apprentices-

Nightpaw (black she cat, silver eyes)

Shortpaw (short grey she cat, blue eyes)

Glasspaw (white she cat, silver green eyes)

Fishpaw (small silver she cat, bright green eyes)

Queens-

Snakeclaw (mother to Finkit and Dandelionkit)

Elders-

Brooktail (grey she cat, blue eyes)

Kinkpelt (brown tom, Amber eyes)

Windclan-

Leader: Goldenstar (yellow and white she cat, golden eyes)

Deputy: Oakpelt (brown tom, green eyes)

Medicine Cat: Flameleaf (orange she cat, yellow green eyes)

Warriors-

Silverwind (silver tabby she cat, green eyes)

Arrowtail (black tom, amber eyes, long tail)

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Cloudpelt (white tom, blue eyes, dead in one ear)

Peacelake (very calm, white she cat, light blue eyes)

Apprentice: Windpaw

Raccoonpelt (dark brown tom, black mask-like pattern on face, amber eyes)

Apprentice: Grasspaw

Eagletalon (brown tom, very sharp claws, amber eyes)

Antwhisker (black tom, amber eyes)

Dustclaw (tan tabby tom, amber eyes)

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Apprentices-

Sunpaw (gold tabby she cat, full of energy, blind light blue eyes)

Windpaw (silver tom, dark green eyes)

Grasspaw (black tom, grass green eyes)

Owlpaw (brown tom, yellow eyes, tufted ears)

Queens-

Silverwind (mother to Emberkit, Lionkit, and Otterkit, adopted mother to Minnowkit, Leopardkit, Firekit, and Sagekit)

Elders-

Onefoot (grey tabby tom, lost one foot in a badger fight, amber eyes)

Whitefur (white she cat, dark blue eyes)

Shardtail (fierce dark grey tabby she cat, dark green eyes)

Shadowclan-

Leader: Foxstar (russet and brown she cat, leaf green eyes)

Deputy: Rainfeather (silver blue she cat, blue gradient eyes)

Medicine Cat: Barkwhisker (brown tabby tom, amber eyes)

Apprentice: Spiderpaw

Warriors-

Codwhisker (brown tabby tom, green eyes)

Blueflower (silver blue she cat, amber eyes)

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Swordtalon (silver tom, yellow eyes)

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Irispool (white she cat, purple blue eyes)

Larkpelt (brown tom, amber eyes)

Sprucefur (dark brown tabby she cat, green eyes)

Apprentice: Lakepaw

Apprentices-

Spiderpaw (grey and black tom, amber eyes)

Mosspaw (grey she cat, dark green eyes)

Leafpaw (light brown she cat, green eyes)

Lakepaw (grey blue she cat, bright blue eyes)

Queens-

Blueflower (mother to Lizardkit, Tarkit, Birdkit, and Flowerkit)

Elders-

Darkfang (dark grey tom, blue eyes)

Longwhisker (white and grey she cat, amber eyes)

Cats outside of Clans-

Eclipse (black she cat, silver eyes, rogue)

Blackout (silver and black tom, ice blue eyes, rogue)

Luna (silver she cat, blue eyes, rogue)

Whiteout (white she cat, silver blue eyes)

Chapter 1

Amberpaw held his breath. If he didn't make this kill, Runningstream would make him go to his nest without fresh kill. The squirrel buried the acorn it had just been gnawing at. Amberpaw stalked forward. When he was in pouncing range, he closed his eyes, exhaled quietly, and tensed his muscles. Shooting forward and out of his hiding place, he snagged the squirrel by its bushy tail, swung it towards his jaws. Swiftly biting down on the back of its neck before it could alert any other prey in the area, he sat down with a pleased expression on his face. He had done it! With the squirrel hanging by its tail from his mouth, he padded to the other prey he had caught; a skinny shrew and a small sparrow. This was great by leafbare standards and the squirrel would feed two warriors at most. Picking up all his prey, Amberpaw turned around and started on the path to camp.

When he reached camp, he stopped outside the entrance, he could hear angry voices coming from inside. Warily,he walked into camp and set his prey on the meager fresh kill pile. His mentor, Runningstream, was arguing with his mate, Echostorm. "You should be in the nursery, not hunting!" Runningstream said angrily. "I'm only expecting kits! Not dying!" Echostorm huffed mutinously at him. Echosong was expecting kits? She had been mates with Runningstream for seasons! How are they having kits just now? "It's leafbare, I want our kits to be in perfect health when they arrive," Runningstream says,"Every time you go tramping off into the forest, you put our kits' lives in danger!" "Stop being so dramatic Runningstream, the kits are_" suddenly, Echostorm doubles over in pain,"-coming!" She screeches. "Echostorm!" Runningstream cries,"it's ok, you'll be alright! Someone go get Moonwhisper!" Amberpaw shoots up from where he was sitting and runs to the medicine den. Neither Moonwhisper or Hawkpaw is there. Running out if the medicine den, he looks towards the nursery. Maybe an experienced queen could help keep Echostorm subdued while he went to find Moonwhisper. He darts into the dim nursery. "Echostorm's kits are coming!" He exclaims. Featherstar, who was grooming her kits, sits up. "Moonwhisper went to gather herbs. She took Hawkpaw with her," she says,"Lightpetal, go see what you can do to help Echostorm," Lightpetal nods and dashes out of the nursery. "Amberpaw, go find two warriors to go with you and find Moonwhisper," Featherstar says, addressing the tom. He runs out of the den and looks around for two warriors to accompany him. Redfur and Beetlewhisker were eying Echostorm anxiously. Amberpaw sprints over to them. "Featherstar wants us to go find Moonwhisper," he says. The warriors get up and start running to the entrance. Amberpaw has no choice but to follow.

Authors note: Hey readers! This is my first fan fiction that I've ever started writing for warriors! Please be patient wither as I am not the best writer. XD reviews are great and so is constructive criticism! (Hint hint) thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time to read this and I hope you enjoy it! -Mad Hat Dragon

Question of the day: do you think Amberpaw will find Moonwhisper in time to help Echostorm?

#my lips are sealed!


	2. Chapter 2

Dappledleafthebootiful - thank you for the advice and for hopefully sticking with this story to the end! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2

"Ouch!" Fishpaw had fallen down yet another hole. Fishpaw was known as the clumsiest cat in Riverclan. Only one of her Clanmates trusted her to do jobs requiring any movement whatsoever; her best friend Sootwhisker, one of the newest warriors of Riverclan. Sootwhisker was only three moons older than Fishpaw. They had bonded while in the nursery after each list their only littermate. Sootwhisker trusted Fishpaw to hunt with him, help him with his nest, and go on walks. He respected her and knew that she wasn't worthless. She didn't always see this herself, but she knew that Sootwhisker was a very good friend. Pulling herself back to the present, she hauled herself out of the hole. Sunblaze looked disappointingly at her apprentice as she shook herself off and caught her breath from the tumble. "If you can't handle a simple patrol, then go back to camp," Sunblaze grumbled , rolling her bright blue eyes. Embarrassed, Fishpaw ruffled her fur in an attempt to get the dust and dirt off. "I can handle it," she muttered. Sunblaze, Sanddusk, and Quickstorm shared a glance, unconvinced. Sunblaze sighed, "Just go back to camp, get some fresh kill, and lay down in your nest, out of the way of everyone else. The apprentice hung her head in shame, nodded, and trudged back to camp.

As Fishpaw was just coming across the river, she saw a flash of dark grey. Someone was following her. And she suspected she knew who... "Sootwhisker! You can come out now! I know you're there," Fishpaw called. When he did not appear, Fishpaw called out again. Still, Sootwhisker didn't appear. Anxiously, Fishpaw looked at her surroundings. The river was right in front of her and she was standing in a small clearing with a scraggly forest at her tail. As she was about to start walking again, she heard the smallest sound. Pricking her ears, she turned to the sound. Once again she saw a flash of grey. That was the last thing she saw before she was slammed headfirst into a stone.

Author's Note: Hey again readers! This is the second chapter in the story! Hope it wasn't too short or long XD. Feel free to ask questions or give constructive criticism; you have no idea how much it helps me write the next chapters! Suggestions are greatly appreciated too! Hope y'all stick with me as I try to find whatever writing skill I have!

QOTD: What do you think knocked Fishpaw out?

#not telling!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! No reviews for me to respond to do so I'm hoping for at least one new review for this chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Sunpaw opened her eyes. It was morning, and light was filtering through the Apprentice Den. It was bright and beautiful but, Sunpaw couldn't see it. She was blind. Sunpaw never let her blindness get in the way of her happiness, efficiency, and the way she thought about others. "Sunpaw, get your lazy tail out here! These rabbits won't catch themselves!" That was Arrowtail, Sunpaw's mentor. The black tom was waiting outside the den for her. Most of Sunpaw's Clanmates believed that she shouldn't be a warrior's apprentice. Those that didn't believe in her thought that she should be a medicine cat's apprentice. Sunpaw fought hard to prove them wrong and on the first day of her apprenticeship, she memorized the territory, smells of other clans, and scents of prey. She knew where every rock was, every tree, and every bramble bush. She could easily track a rabbit across the whole territory and catch it just f before it crossed the Thunderclan border. The Clanmates who had previously disbelieve in her, now begrudgingly thought that she was more of a warrior's apprentice and less of a medicine cat's apprentice.

Sunpaw padded out of the apprentice den and sensed Arrowtail waiting patiently at the entrance. "We were assigned to a hunting patrol with Silverwind and Eagletalon," He says when she emerges into the sunlight. Nodding, Sunpaw moved to his side. Apprentice and mentor walked to the gorse tunnel of camp where the rest of the hunting patrol was waiting for them. Sunpaw broke away from her mentor's side and bounded out of camp, "Hurry up, slowpokes!" She called over her shoulder in the general direction of the hunting patrol , "These rabbits aren't gonna catch them selves!" Sunpaw had just used Arrowtail's own words against him. The hunting patrol rolled their eyes , wondering how a blind cat could have so much energy.

The patrol went on with no incidents. Until Sunpaw scented an unfamiliar cat scent and the unmistakable bones of a hare.

AN: Yay! Yet another chapter of The Famed and the Failed finished! I have decided that I may not write the next chapter until I have at least one more review. So into QOTD that's not gonna be a real question ! XD

Ok! so I am doing a character submission! Anyone can submit a rougue, kit, warrior, or medicine cat. The only time is you can submit only two and I may not pick both so please don't be mad if I don't pick all of yours! How to submit a character is to tell me the name, clan, age, profession, personality, and appearance! The submission will be over soon so don't wait!

If you are enjoying this story, please review, favorite, or follow!

~Mad Hat Dragon


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers! Welcome back to my *ahem* horrible *ahem* story!

Dappledleafthebootiful: haha I didn't forget about you! I was so happy when I noticed i had a revoew! Love the name by the way. XD! I will have to see where I can put your characters, do you have any preference for which one I put in the story? (Echostorm needs kit names if she survives mwahahaha) Thanks so much for sticking with the story, hopefully! :)

Twinkle. exe: Welcome to my fanfic! Thanks for the advice and I'll keep it in mind! To be honest, I feel like this story is just slowly going downhill and is not as entertaining, but I hope you stick with it and maybe become a regular reviewer!

Guest: Welcome to the fic! I'm glad to see you're enjoying it so far!

Anywho, onto the fic!

Chapter 4

"The leader of Tigerclan rose up on his mind legs, and slashed a massive paw across The Lionclan leader's neck," Longwhisker meowed with great feeling.

"And then what happened?" Birdkit and Lizardkit asked vigorously.

Lakepaw grasped the old, smelly moss in her jaws, ears pricked. Lakepaw was supposed to be cleaning out the elder's bedding, not listening to a story.

Longwhisker glanced at her from across the den. "I think it's time for you lot to run a long, you don't want to be stuck in the den when Darkfang wakes up from his nap," she warned.

Darkfang was the only other elder in Shadowclan and had a reputation for being the crankiest one anybody had ever seen. As of right now, he was sleeping peacefully, with the occasional twitch, in a nest near the back of the den.

Lakepaw and Longwhisker conversed quietly while the apprentice finished cleaning out the old bedding. Lakepaw learned that even though Darkfang and Longwhisker had been mates for seasons, they only ever had one litter of kits. The litter was small and one of the three kits died of Greencough. The living she cat mated with a tom from another litter moons later and have birth to Lakepaw and her sister Mosspaw's mother Rainfeather, the deputy of Shadowclanclan.

Walking out of the Elder's den, Lakepaw padded towards the fresh kill pile. Picking up a small trout, she settled down next to the Apprentice Den. When she was just about to start eating, a patrol ran into camp.

Irispool, who was the leader of the patrol, stopped with a horror stricken look on her face. "Foxstar is dead!"

AN: Heheheh. What did you guys think of this chapter? Please review, favorite, or follow!

QOTD: What or who do you think killed Foxstar?

#I need some ideas XD


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys! I'm so so so so so so so very extremely sorry that I posted this so late! School recently started and I've been a bit preoccupied... I promise not to be so late next time!

Dappledleafthebootiful - haha I'm glad you're excited for more! I hope this Chapter makes ya happy!

Darn... No more reviews to respond too! Hopefully there's at least one more review by the end of this chapter!

Onto the fic!

Chapter 5

Amberpaw, Beetlewhisker, and Redfur were dashing wildly through the forest. With no need for stealth, they were making a lot of noise.

The prey scents filled Amberpaw's nose. He was tempted to hunt but they were on an urgent mission.

"I think Moonwhisper went to gather burdock roots by Sunningrocks," Beetlewhisker panted. The three cats changed course to head to Sunningrocks.

Rounding a corner, the patrol saw the cat they were looking for, searching on the ground with her head bowed, in a clearing.

"Moonwhisper!" Redfur called, stumbling into the clearing.

The grey she cat lifted her head.

"Oh, hello Amberpaw, Redfur, Beetlewhisker, how are you this fine day?" Moonwhisper asked calmly.

"We're fine but Echostorm needs your help!" Amberpaw answered.

Startled, Moonwhisper gathered her herbs and started running after them.

"What's the problem?" She mumbled through her mouthful of herbs.

"Echostorm started kittink early," Beetlewhisker huffed.

Moonwhisper picked up her pace. "I see," she meowed simply.

Nearing camp, she asked, " Why did none of you let Hawkpaw help? "

The trio behind Moonwhisper shared a glance, " Hawkpaw wasn't in camp, " Amberpaw meows.

Before Moonwhisper could answer, they burst into camp. Echostorm was writhing in the center with Lightpetal next to her. Runningstream was worriedly pacing near the fresh kill pile. Moonwhisper dashed over to Echostorm.

"It's ok Echostorm, you're doing great. Someone find me a thick stick! Amberpaw, so you know what chervil looks like?" Moonwhisper meowed.

Amberpaw nodded.

"Great, go get chervil and the herbs next to it. Quickly!" She exclaimed.

Amberpaw ran into the medicine den and surveying the orderly piles of herbs, he saw the one he was looking for, near the back of the den. Grabbing a few leaves in his mouth, he looked next to the pile. The other leaves were shriveled and brown but he grasped those in his mouth anyway. Sprinting back to Moonwhisper, he deposited the herbs on the ground.

"Thank you Amberpaw. Oh Starclan, the borage is dead!" She fretted, "Can you see if -" Moonwhisper's sentence was cut off by a screech from Echostorm. Putting the stick in Echostorm's mouth, which Lightpetal had provided, Moonwhisper put her other paw on Echostorm's belly.

"Echostorm, when I say push, I want you to push as hard as you can," Moonwhisper instructed, "Push!"

A ripple went across Echostorm's body. For a moment, nothing happened. Then a wet bundle slid into the ground. Moonwhisper picked it up, nipped the sack around it, and placed it in front of Amberpaw.

"Lick it the opposite way to get its breathing started," she meowed quickly.

Amberpaw started licking it as Moonwhisper turned back to Echostorm. The kit let out a shrill mew. Amberpaw nudged the kit to Echostorm's belly and let it latch on and start suckling. Echostorm's belly convulsed again. A few seconds later, another kit slipped out. Moonwhisper pushed it towards Lightpetal. Immediately she started licking the kit backwards. After a few minutes of nothing happening, Moonwhisper sighed.

"Echostorm, you have one tom," she meowed sadly, " the she cat didn't make it."

 **AN: ok guys! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter cause it took a lot of motivation to write. Seriously. I had only one review as motivation and I'm sorry Dappled, but that is not enough to make me wanna write a new chapter! If I think you guys aren't enjoying it, I'm not going to write it. So please, more reviews this time? Pretty please? Reviews are the best motivation!**

 **QOTD: What should I make Echostorm's kit?**

 **#having trouble thinking of ideas**

 **Additional QOTD: Where do you guys think Hawkpaw is?**

 **#Heheheh I know already...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Readers! I have an exciting announcement to make which I will say at the end of this chapter!**

 **Silvermoon48- welcome to this sad excuse for a fanfic! I'm so glad you have decided to read it and I can't wait for you to post new chapters for your fanfics soon!**

 **Guest - I will take your idea into consideration! and hmmm... I "totally" don't know where Hawkpaw is ... *winks* hopefully you stick with this fanfic until the end!**

 **Onto the fic!**

Chapter 6

When Fishpaw opened her eyes, the first thing she thought was _oh no, I slept too long. Sunblaze is going to shred my pelt._ Then she realized, she wasn't in the Apprentice Den.

Fishpaw was laying in a dry, mossy nest, in a small, dark cave. Anxiously, she tried to stand up. Immediately, her head started throbbing and she flopped down in the next again.

"Ah. You're awake," a deep voice meowed from a small, shadowed entrance to the den that Fishpaw hadn't noticed.

" Who are you? Where am I? " Fishpaw asked nervously.

The cat stepped out of the shadows. Standing before Fishpaw was a massive, muscular, silver and black tom.

"My name is Blackout," the tom meowed, with a cocky smirk on his face.

" Where am I? " Fishpaw repeated.

Instead of answering, Blackout spsp around and started padding to the entrance. He flicked his tail at Fishpaw, signaling for her to follow. Fishpaw stood up, ignoring the pain in her head, and stumbled after the tom.

Blinking at the sudden change of lighting. Fishpaw emerged from the den. I'm front of her was a camp of sorts; a clearing, surrounded by several dens and dug out holes, bustling with cats.

"Welcome to the Nova."

 **AN- how do you guys like that chapter? yes I know it was very short... I was kinda lacking the motivation to write a super long chapter... But hey, now y'all know who took Fishpaw! :D Anyway, onto the announcement! I am going to start a new fanfic! Yay! *throws confetti* The new fanfic will be a twist on Beauty and the Beast. I will be changing the story a bit to fit in the warriors world so, to all you faithful readers, keep an eye out for it! I need ideas for the title... If you have any suggestions, plz PM me them or review. Thanks to all who have read this far and I can't wait to have more reviews to respond to!**

 **Hatter out!**


End file.
